


What a Selfie Baby

by RaddyDan



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Super Charge
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Riley are about to become Dads for the first time, but Chase does something... Well Chase!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Selfie Baby

The room was filled with beeps and drones from machines all around, light flooded the room and illuminated a single miniature palm tree that was stood all alone in the corner. Posters about childbirth and parenting lined the walls of the delivery room as the woman cried out in pain as she went into labour.

Two young men, one dressed in a black top and hoodie and the other in a green striped vest, surrounded the woman and tried to calm her. They both took hold of her hands and whispered calming things to her, she settled down enough for a doctor who was close by to administer some painkillers. The man in green turned round to face the window and looked out into the horizon.

The woman on the bed nudged the man dressed in black and tilted her head towards the other, she coughed as to say that he should go over. The taller man walked over and draped his arms over the younger man’s shoulders.

The green man sighed and relaxed against the other.

“Riley, don’t get all worked up. It’s going to be fine.” said the man, with a New Zealand accent.  
“I know Chase, I’m just worried. Do you know the implications of anyone going through childbirth, do you know what could happen if the umbilical cord got stuck, do you know wha-“ he was cut off by Chase pushing his lips against his own.

Riley melted into the embrace and swung his arms around Chase. They were both caught up in the moment until the heard the woman cough once more, this time a lot louder than before.

“Oh sorry Cassandra.” Riley blushed a deep shade of pink. Chase smiled but his eyes said he was sorry too. They both walked over to Cassandra who was trying to relax once more. Suddenly she screamed out in pain as another contraction came, Chase jumped and Riley rushed to her side once again grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly.  
“Remember what the Doctor said, 2 sharp breaths in, 2 sharp breaths out.”  
“I’m trying” Cassandra said through the pain “you try doing this while you’re trying to squeeze a baby’s head the size of a basketball out of there. Chase giggled as he came up behind Riley. Riley shot him a look as if to say ‘ _take this seriously_ ’.

The day moved on rather quickly, with Doctors coming in and out like the door was revolving. The boys knew it was going to be one long day for them, the kept Cassandra occupied for as long as they could until Riley started to doze off in the chair. Cassandra and Chase were talking to each other when they noticed Riley’s head drop, he had fallen asleep.

“You love him don’t you Chase.”  
“Of course Cass, or I wouldn’t be here now.”  
“You too have a strong bond, I’ve always noticed it with the pair of you. What you two have is completely different to the other guys.”  
“Yeah we do.” Chase blushed as he thought back to when the pair first met.  
  


* * *

Chase had always been a ladies’ man, running after the girls like a dog to a bone, but never once did he think that the person he was looking for was Riley. He had dated loads of girls but nothing ever stuck. When the boys first meet, they clashed and fought quite a lot because Chase wouldn’t take anything seriously and Riley was being well… Riley, but in the end they finally saw sense in each other and everything fell into place and they grew closer and closer.

  
They never expressed how they truly felt; there were the looks they gave each other, the simple touches and the heartfelt words. If Chase had never got Riley so worked up one evening, he would have never admitted how he felt.  
  
They were in the Dino Café, cleaning up after a busy shift and it was just the two of them. Chase was being annoying as usual and Riley just wanted to get away and go home, he was missing his family and Rubik. Chase was asking all sorts of questions about Riley’s past to find out more about him, the question that hit a raw nerve was one about relationships. Chase knew that this had hit home so kept on pushing.  
  
“So Riley, do you have a crush on someone? Is it someone from home, someone here, someone we know?”  
“What’s it to you?” Riley snapped back.  
“Oooooo, look at you getting all defensive. Who is she? C’mon Riley, you have to tell me.”  
“No I don’t and it’s none of your business.”  
“So it’s someone we know; this has just got interesting.” Chase walked up to Riley and sat down on the table he had just cleaned.  
  
“It really isn’t Chase, shouldn’t you be looking into a spoon so you can make out with your reflection?” Riley was starting to get annoyed, what was with all this sudden interest with his love life. He doesn’t interfere with Chase’s relationships, even if some of them are quite terrible _and_ he knows they won’t last long _and_ she isn’t the right girl for him _and_ he knows Chase will get his heart broken again.  
  
“Ouch, that burns.” Chase put his hand over his heart and flopped onto the clean table.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t poke your nose in where it doesn’t belong, and start looking at yourself for a change.” Riley started to walk off into the kitchen.  
  
“You know what kid; stop being so stuck up. You act all high and mighty but really you’re just an insecure kid who needs to grow up. Learn to live a little.” Chase shouted to Riley.  
  
Riley turned round on the spot and headed towards Chase.  
“Me! Stuck up! Oh I’m sorry Mr I’m-So-Perfect, I’m so sorry that every one of your relationships in the past have failed but you’re too full of yourself to see that these girls don’t give a damn about skateboarding.”  
  
“Oh, so you think it’s because I like to show them that I have a hobby that I take seriously.”  
  
“Seriously! Chase, if you could marry the sport you would!”  
  
The two boys were face-to-face with each other now. They could feel each other’s breath on their skin each wanted to fight back; each wanted to knock the other down a peg or two, but their hearts were beating in time. Even though anger poured through their veins, their hearts beat as one. Neither boy noticed this as they were caught up in the heat.  
  
“And you know what? I would. Beats being here with you anyways.” Chase stared into Riley’s eyes.  
“Go on then, get lost. Get your skateboard and leave. It’s not like I matter to you.”  
  
Chase saw the hurt in Riley’s eyes and did something that would shock the youngest. He leaned down and kissed Riley, as passionately as he could. His heart took over from his mouth for that instance, enough to make both boys stop.

* * *

Both Chase and Riley jumped as Cass let out another scream, she clutched onto Chase and threw her head back.

“The baby is coming.” She yelled, Doctors came running into the room with machines and towels.  
Chase managed to get loose from Cass’s grip; he bent down and got his phone out.  
“One last selfie before the twins arrive guys!”  
Chase smiled as he held up his phone, Riley was shooting him the sternest look while Cass had her mouth wide open screaming;  
“You’re in for a beating Hotshot!”


End file.
